Nothing Can Keep Us Apart
by Hazmonster
Summary: The sequel chapters of the story by Polska. With Fred at war & possibly hurt, how will a broken Daphne cope when she see's him in distress? Will Fred come home? Is there a 'happy ending? Final chapter uploaded. Please review :D xx
1. Chapter 11

_**Author's note: It's a Fraphne one :D**_

_**I have written some happy ending chapters for the story 'Nothing Can Keep Us Apart' by 'Polska'.**_

_**This is the first one, not a happy story just yet but the ending will be, that's promised. It's also the first 'story' I've posted, I hope it's okay ahaha, please Read and Review I hope to see what you think There's more to come so keep posted ;D**_

**_To understand the story check out, the first ten chapters, brilliantly written by 'Polska', it's a great story, well written and really tugs on the emotion strings, I would fully recommend you to check it out ;D_**

**_Enjoy :D _****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Daphne's eyes fluttered open.

"Freddie." She cried out,

"It's okay baby, I'm here." He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her softly on the lips, "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"But Daphne honey, you could've been killed!" he said, eyes full of worry,

"Anything's better than living without you."

Fred held Daphne close, never wanting to let her go again. A shell dropped close by and Fred jumped over the beautiful red-head protectively shielding her; she clutched him tightly.

"Don't make me leave you here Freddie, I can't leave you again, come back, please!" Fred looked at Daphne sympathetically, feeling the same pain but trying to hide it,

"Fred Jones." A stern soldier called, "Urgent phone call from a Miss Dinkley." Fred took the phone,

"Hey Velma, Daphne and Scooby are with me."

"Oh thank God!" She sighed, "Are they okay?"

"Just a little shocked."

"Okay."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"We didn't know, by the time I saw her it was too late, Scooby went after her, he was scared for her."

"If she had died coming down I…" He paused, trying to push the out the image of the love of his life being killed,

"And how do you think she feels, what you feel for her now is what she feels every day, it's tearing her apart, she's depressed, she can't eat or sleep, can you not see how skinny she's become, even more so than usual, Fred you have to come back be for she destroys herself." Velma pleaded. Fred put his head in his hand, hating himself for doing this to Daphne, but he couldn't back down, he had to protect them from the war, saving everyone he loved,

"I know what you're thinking Fred, but there's enough soldiers out there, she'd rather die with you, then you die fighting to save her."

"I know, but I can't, I signed a contract, I can come out in a year."

Velma sighed in sadness, "She won't make it Fred." With that, she hung up.

Fred put the phone down and sat back down where a weak Daphne lay,

"I heard you haven't been eating…" he said softly, in the soft tone he only ever used with Daphne, "Daph, you need to eat, you're weak."

"It makes me feel sick."

"At least try, for me."

"Come back…" she whispered,

"Baby you know I can't, but the contract runs out in a year, I promise I'll be back then."

"I'm staying with you!"

"No Daphne, it's not safe!"

"I'm not leaving, you can't make me."

"God Daphne why do you have to be so stubborn, I don't want you here!" he shouted,

Daphne was startled; tears began to swell in her eyes, "Who are you?" she spoke quietly,

"I'm sorry, you know I love you, I just don't want you hurt."

"I'm already hurt," she replied. She stood up slowly, trying to keep her balance; Fred put out his arm for her to lean on, she dismissed it. "If you're not coming home and I can't stay, tell me what I should do?"

"Go home honey, relax, eat, the time will pass quickly and I'll soon be home." He gently hugged her once more, Daphne leaned forward and pressed her lips on his, they kissed passionately.

"I love you Daphne Blake." He breathed,

"I love you Freddie, probably too much, don't forget me, please."

"Never." He showed the red-head the picture of her he kept and kissed every night, "You're the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last when I go to bed."

Daphne flashed a small smile and kissed Fred once again, "Good-bye." She said walking away, slipping her hand from his. As Fred felt Daphne's hand leave his, he felt pain once more, he missed her already and she felt the same.

"Good-bye sweetheart." A tear ran down his cheek as he said 'good-bye' to his whole world. He watched as a soldier helped Daphne and Scooby into the armoured Land Rover and longed to be the one going home with her.

_**Velma and Shaggy**_

Velma hung up the phone, "That was the General, Daphne and Scooby are being transported back up here, they should be up in an hour or so."

"Like great, they're okay!" Shaggy smiled, relieved.

Velma walked upstairs and onto the balcony, as she looked down the high mountain, she saw a small outline of a Land Rover and a small red-headed girl patting a Great Dane,

"Oh Daphne…" She sighed, almost feeling some of the pain Daphne felt. Fred was like a bother to Velma, and Daphne her best and closest friend, they had both changed so much since the start of this ridiculous war, but then again maybe they all had. Velma hoped that seeing Fred had heightened Daphne's mood and maybe given her the fighting spirit she needed as she waited for Fred to come home.

Shaggy put his arm around Velma, "It'll turn out okay Velms, as soon as Fred comes back they'll both be happy as ever."

Velma looked up at him, "I hate to say this, but what if he doesn't, Daphne would kill herself, I know it, she used to be able to cope, she'd bottle up her anger, sadness and fear and mask it with a smile, I-I guess she's just been strong for too long." She looked back at the Land Rover, "I miss hyper Daphne, jumpy, smiley Daphne, she'll never be the same without Fred, and I know he's breaking too."

Shaggy pulled Velma closer, "Velma, it'll be okay, think positive, she needs you to be the strong one now, she needs us both." He kissed her reassuringly on the forehead and pushed her chocolate brown hair from her eyes.

_**In the Land Rover**_

Scooby nuzzled Daphne, "Raphne?"

"Yea Scoob." She replied flatly,

"Are roo rokay?"

"Oh Scooby I just can't bear to think that Freddie could get hurt, I miss him so much, I know I sound selfish, b-but, I love him so much." She began to sob,

"Ri love roo Raphne, ron't cry." Scooby licked Daphne's cheek; she giggled, wiped her fallen tear away and put her arm around him,

"I love you too Scooby."

"Ma'am we're almost there, five minutes." Said the soldier driving,

"Thank-you sir."

"Raggy!" Scooby barked, as at the top of the mountain he could just make out two figures on the balcony of the house.

_**At the house**_

Shaggy heard the bark and looked down, "They're almost here Velms." He smiled.

Velma walked downstairs and into the kitchen, poured some orange juice into a pink mug and water into Scooby's bowl, and put out a blueberry muffin for Daphne and some 'Scooby Snax' for Scooby-Doo.

"Like Velma,"

"Yes Shaggy?"

"You're groovy." Shaggy kissed her on the cheek and walked out into the front garden to greet his friends.

"Raggy!" Scooby barked again as he ran to his best pal,

"Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy laughed as Scooby licked his face. When Scooby got down Shaggy greeted Daphne,

"Hey Scoob, Velma left a surprise for you in the kitchen."

Scooby ran inside, licked Velma and ate his 'Snax'

"Hey." Velma looked at Daphne, "You okay?"

Daphne looked at Velma, her hazel eyes full of pain, Velma opened her arms and let Daphne fall into them; she hugged her best friend tightly,

"It's okay Daph," Velma comforted, "He'll be back before you know it."

Daphne let go and thanked the soldier, "Thank-you sir, please, take great care of Freddie, please."

"Yes Ma'am, keep well." He smiled as he got back into the car and drove back to the battle zone.

"Have you got anything to eat please Velma, I'm so hungry."

Velma grinned, "You're going to eat?"

"Yes, please."

"There's a blueberry muffin and some orange juice on the table in the kitchen, if you want anything more just ask."

"Thanks."

_**Fred**_

"Jones, Miss Blake got to the house safely."

"Thanks Parker." Fred smiled, happier that the love of his life was now safe. He picked up the phone and dialled the number of a local radio station.

_**The house**_

The radio was playing in the kitchen as Daphne and Velma sat at the table.

The song finished and the radio woman made an announcement, "We've just got a call from a Fred Jones and he's like to dedicate 'Michael Bublé- Everything' to Daphne Blake. Daphne you mean the world to Fred, he loves you more than anything, there aren't any words to describe how much he loves you, you're his idea of perfection. He says he'll be home soon."

Daphne wiped a tear away as the song started to play,

_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car. You're the line in the sand when I go too far, you're the swimming pool, on an August day and you're the perfect thing to say. And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute. Oh, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do. Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true, 'cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times It's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well, And you light me up, when you ring my bell. You're a mystery, you're from outer space, you're every minute of my every day. And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man, and I get to kiss you baby just because I can. Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through, and you know that's what our love can do._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times It's you, it's you, you make me sing You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La,_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La,_

_And in this crazy life and through these crazy times it's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything. You're every song and I sing along, 'cause you're my everything._

_Yeah, yeah So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La,_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_**Fred**_

Fred tapped his fingers to the song, hoping that Daphne could hear it.

"BOMB HEADING THIS WAY!" Shouted a soldier, the whole tent was evacuated in a second; Fred grasped the picture of Daphne and clutched it firmly.

**BOOM**

The bomb wiped out 30 soldiers, and injured 63, one of them was Fred.

_**The House**_

Daphne beamed for ear-to-ear as the song finished.

Suddenly a loud explosion went off at the bottom of the mountain.

Shaggy, Scooby, Velma and Daphne all heard the large bomb drop.

"FREDDIE" Daphne screamed and ran to the front door. Shaggy and Velma grabbed Daphne; she kicked, squirmed and tried to break free but they held her strongly.

"Daphne, it probably wasn't Fred, and even if it was, we can't do anything, just calm down."

Daphne just sat on the floor, staring at the door, unable to cry; she had cried so much there wasn't a tear left to fall. Velma put her arm around her and Scooby licked her hand softly.

"Like Daphne, it's not Freddie, Fred's fine." Shaggy told her, "He's strong and smart, he's fine."

The phone rang. Velma picked up.

"Hello?"

"Miss Dinkley?" replied a husky, familiar voice, it was the General,

"Yes sir."

"It's Jones, he's been injured."

"Oh no!" she whispered,

"The bomb burned him and broke a couple bones, you and Mr Rogers may come down, but I'm afraid for Miss Blake it may break her heart to see him this way."

"What can I tell her?"

"Tell her he's fine ma'am, he's going to recover anyway, so it's best this way, tell her you and Mr Rogers need to be moved closer for a while because we need your science knowledge, leave the dog with her."

"Okay sir, thank-you." Velma put the phone down and disguised her worry with a smile,

"Like who was that?" Shaggy asked,

"The General."

Daphne looked up, hoping to hear good news.

"He's fine."

Daphne sighed in relief, "I'm going for a bath." She smiled.

When Daphne had gone upstairs Velma sat Shaggy down, "Fred's not fine, he's hurt, we can't tell Daphne because the General said seeing him this way may cause her to go into an even deeper depression, so we've got to tell her that you and I are going nearer to the battle zone for a couple of days because they need my science knowledge and some of your athletic help but we're actually going to see Fred, she must stay here with Scooby."

"Like whoa, I can't believe it." Shaggy stared in awe,

"I know, but we really can't let Daphne know."

"Okay, when are we going?" Shaggy asked,

"Today…"


	2. Chapter 12

**Author's note****: Well hello (:  
This is the next chapter (obviously). ****There's a little twist in this one**** :) muahaha ;D  
I'm really trying to do this great story justice! Polska has written the first 10 chapters so well and risen the bar, I really need to get to the bar and keep this baby up to standard ;) haha.  
Please R&R and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Like bye buddy, look after Daphne." Shaggy hugged the miserable Great Dane,

"Rye Raggy." He licked Shaggy's hand,

"It's okay Scooby; we're only going for three days." Smiled Velma as she hugged Daphne, "Bye Daphne, see you soon, take care, please, and eat."

"Velma, I'll be fine, I promise." Daphne coaxed Velma into the car as she picked up her bags and put them in it, "Bye Shaggy, bye Velma, see you soon, good luck!" she waved the two off as the car drove away.

Daphne walked over to the phone and dialled the General's number,

A soldier answered, "Hello, the General's busy at the moment, may I take a message?" He asked,

"Uh hi, it's Daphne; I was just inquiring about how Frederick Jones was."

"Ma'am, have you not heard?" He asked, his tone rather sympathetic,

"Heard what?" Daphne asked,

"That he's b-" The soldier was cut off by the General,

"Give me that." She heard him say sternly, "Hello Miss Blake?"

"Heard about what?" She asked again,

"That he's fine ma'am."

"Oh…"

"Yes ma'am, the bomb took out many soldiers but Fred was no-where near." He lied,

"Good." She said, "Not about the soldiers though, poor men." She said sadly,

"Yes, they'll be greatly missed." There was a long pause;

"You wouldn't lie to me would you General?" Daphne asked suspiciously,

"N-no Miss Blake, what would make you ask such a question?" he stammered,

"I just wondered."

The line went quiet; she could hear faint whispering in the background,

"It's Miss Blake sir." She guessed he was talking to the General of the Army (a rank up from General, highest rank in the US Army), "She asked about Fred sir, shall I tell her?... Okay sir."

"Hello." Daphne pretended she hadn't heard, "General."

"Sorry Miss Blake the line must be faulty, I must go ma'am, Fred's fine, take care."

Daphne hung up the phone and rushed into the kitchen, poured seven big bowls of water and five bowls of 'Scooby-Snax',

"Now don't eat this too quickly Scooby-Doo, I'll see you soon." She kissed the Great Dane on the head and put on her large, gray cloak and put up the hood to hide her fiery red hair; this time no-one would see her, the gray would camouflage into the mountain,

"Rere roo roing Raphne?" Scooby asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, but it's not safe for you." She rushed out of the front door and locked it before Scooby could follow, "I'm sorry!" She called back as she ran down the mountain. A little way down she could just make out the silhouette of the car carrying Velma and Shaggy. Keeping the long distance between her and the car, the steepness of the mountain allowed her to always have the car in sight no matter how many miles away, making it easier to follow it. Bracing herself, she once again began to make her way steadily down the mountain.

_**Velma & Shaggy**_

"Daphne's not stupid, she knows something's up, oh god what's she going to do?" Velma worried as the car jumped over the large bumps in the rocky road,

"Like Velma it's fine man, stop worrying all the time, she's safe, in the house with Scooby-Doo."

Velma took a breath and looked up at the house on top of the mountain, not spotting the camouflaged Daphne, "Sure, she's fine." she sighed.

_**At the house**_

Scooby barked as loud as he could; knowing where Daphne was heading he worried for her safety. He remembered Velma saying that seeing Fred so distressed would cause Daphne more heartbreak. He whimpered; this whole situation was driving Daphne crazy, ruining her, even Scooby knew how desperate she was. Having done everything he could to get out, he lay on his bed and closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them everything would be back to normal.

...

The sound of the front door opening woke Scooby up. He opened his eyes and blinked, not believing the sight in front of him. Fred and Daphne walked in kissing and giggling, Daphne was overflowing with happiness, then Velma and Shaggy walked in afterwards holding hands and chatting gleefully.

"Rang!" Scooby bounded over to the gang, "Red, Raphne, Raggy, Relma!"

The gang's faces lit up as the all patted the Great Dane, his tail wagging wildly!

"Good boy!" they praised in unison.

"We're off to bed guys." Fred beamed, holding Daphne in the 'bridal carry', "An early night." He winked.

Daphne giggled, "Night gang." She smiled, the sparkle returned back into its rightful place gleaming in the corners of her hazel eyes, as Fred gently carried her upstairs.

"Aw how sweet!" Velma squealed as she put her arms around Shaggy, he kissed her on the nose,

"Like, I'm glad Freddie's home." He grinned, "Maybe we should get an early night." Shaggy yawned, "But maybe not the 'early night' they're getting." He laughed using air quotes on the phrase 'early night'.

Velma chuckled, "Yea, I'm pretty tired."

Shaggy smiled and looked down at Scooby, "C'mon Scoob," He smiled, come sleep on our bed with us.

"Rokay!" Scooby bounded upstairs and jumped onto the big double bed and snuggled down.

...

Scooby woke up in his bed. Confused he ran upstairs and looked in the bedrooms, no-one was home. He had dreamed it all; Fred was still in hospital, Daphne was making the dangerous trek down the mountain to see him and Velma and Shaggy were oblivious of Daphne's life threatening trip and were also on their way to see Fred. Scooby hung his head, feeling so useless; he took a drink from one of his bowls and once again lay on his bed.

_**Shaggy and Velma**_

The car ground to a halt and the two got out. Shaggy put his arm around Velma as they entered the hospital. Velma slammed her hands to her ears as she heard cries of soldiers in pain, her eyes swelling with tears; Shaggy held her tighter, almost crying himself. The couple were taken into the back ward of the hospital, the cries blocked by the thick wall.

"Right here." The doctor opened the blue partition curtain, revealing a harshly burnt Fred sitting up in bed. Stitches, burns and bruises covering his face.

"Oh god." Velma breathed, covering her mouth with her hand, "Fred, why." She began to cry, thankful that Daphne wasn't here.

"Where's Daphne?" He asked, his voice hoarse,

"Like, she wasn't allowed to come man." Shaggy replied,

"Why?" he screwed up his damaged face in confusion,

"Because she wouldn't cope seeing you this way Freddie, she's a zombie since you left, she's cried so much she can't shed another tear, her eyes have lost that 'sparkle', the only thing about Daphne that isn't worn, depressed, ruined or breaking is her hair."

A tear coursed down Fred's cheek, "Her sweet red hair." He whispered.

Shaggy put his hand on Fred's shoulder, "Like this is destroying you both man, I'm sure they'll understand that you need to leave if Daphne's life's in danger."

Fred shot up, "Daphne's life's in danger? Why did you leave her alone?"

Velma took his hand, "Fred, you're both as stubborn as each other." Velma giggled slightly, "Now listen, Daphne is so depressed since you left." She said her tone and face serious; "She hates being without you and I know you feel the same, every time there's a bang from the battle field she screams your name, in her sleep she screams, she refuses to eat, she's literally cried non-stop since you left, she stopped two days ago when she just couldn't cry anymore, she's scared of losing you and she'll do anything to get you back, even if it means risking her life."

Fred's eyes brimmed full of unshed tears, "My Daphne."

_**Fred's POV**_

A searing pain shot through my heart as Velma told me what I had forced Daphne to become. If only I had stayed, she wouldn't be that way. I do feel the same, but I couldn't show it, I'm the strong one I'm not supposed to break down, but I should've known, Daphne's so delicate, how could I do this to her? A tidal wave of emotions drowned me and for the first time in years, I cried. Not for myself, not for the war, but for Daphne. Velma and Shaggy hugged me,

"Like it's okay to cry Fred, you've been strong for too long man, it shows no weakness." Shaggy reassured me as I shed years of bottled up tears,

Velma took my hand again, "Fred, the one thing you can do to stop all of this, is to come back." Her blue eyes met mine, "You have to, for Daphne." She pleaded,

"But-" I started,

"No Fred." Velma raised her voice, "I'm sick of your ifs and buts! My best friend is breaking in front of my eyes and it's all your fault, I wish she didn't love you so damn much!" She slumped back into the chair frowning, "I'm sick of all of this crap! I'm going back to the house!"

"Velma wait!" Shaggy grabbed her wrist; she turned and glared at him,

"What?"

"Shag if she wants to go let her, she's right." I confessed,

"Damn straight I am!" Velma replied. I'd never seen her so angry, she was the most composed person in the gang, and now I had made her lose it.

"Like none of this is making the situation any better. C'mon Velms, sit down and we'll discuss it, being civilised." Shaggy pointed to the chair and Velma collapsed into it,

"Fine." She crossed her arms, "Go ahead Shag, you start, I've said all I need to say."

Shaggy rolled his eyes at me and Velma, "Fred, why won't you come back man?" Shaggy asked,

"'Cause he's selfish." Velma butted in before I could answer. Shaggy shot her a dirty look and she looked to the floor,

"I-I want to stop the war, protecting Daphne, you guys and Coolsville." I stuttered, "You both accepted my decision when I told you."

"What a load of shit, you're causing another war between the gang you insensitive ass. And yeah I agreed, but I didn't think it would all turn out like this!" Velma hissed,

"Velma." Shaggy glared at her, "Like Fred man, Daphne really needs you back, I don't think she can take anymore…"

I thought about it, I knew what I had to do…

_**Daphne**_

"Shit!" Daphne cursed as she fell on a loose rock. Jumping from the mound onto the dirt track Daphne followed the road the car carrying Velma and Shaggy had taken; she glanced up at the house that adorned the top of the mountain, it was a glorious house, it just wasn't home, 'I hope Scooby's okay' she thought. Nearing the end of the small road Daphne saw the hospital and the big green Land Rover parked outside.

"No!" Daphne breathed voicelessly, "Please not Freddie!"

She picked up her pace and ran into the hospital.

"May I help you Ma'am?" Said the petite blonde secretary at Reception,

"Frederick Herman Jones." She said apprehensively, desperately hoping that he wouldn't be on the register,

"Yes Ma'am, he's in the back ward, name please?"

'Oh god' she thought, her heart beating hard in her chest,

"Daphne Blake."

"And what relation are you?"

Daphne hung her head, trying not to cry, 'Daphne don't be silly, I'm sure he's fine, stop crying you stupid girl, you've cried too much, just grow up' she thought to herself.

"Fiancé." She whispered,

"Okay Ma'am, please follow Nurse Carrey here." She pointed out a pretty young brunette,

"Hello Ma'am, please follow me." She said politely. Daphne bit her lip as tried to fight back her tears. Carrey opened the back ward door Daphne was shocked to see Velma and Shaggy through a gap in the blue partition curtain,

"I'm okay from here thanks." She smiled to the nurse,

"Okay, if you need me press the button." Smiled Carrey; Daphne returned the smile and braced herself.

Velma turned as she heard the door close and was shocked at who she saw in front of her,

"Daphne?" Velma closed the curtain and walked over to the red-head, "How… uh… what are-"

"Liars." Daphne hissed before walking over to open the curtain, Velma quickly stopped her,

"Daphne we didn't tell you because we weren't sure you could handle him being this way, he looks pretty bad."

"I have my emotions under control, I'm used to the pain now, I'll keep calm." Her voice flat,

"Okay." Velma sighed. Daphne opened the curtain and gasped; she stared at Fred in awe, her eyes looking over his damaged face,  
Fred stirred, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked to check he wasn't dreaming,

"Daphne." He grinned, seeing the red-head in front of him,

"F-F-Freddie…?" She whispered; his brow furrowed as he studied her face, she was staring at him as if she couldn't believe her eyes;

"What's wrong baby?" he asked, studying the beautiful, slender red-head before him, "Where's my hug?" He laughed, holding his arms open; Daphne's mouth was still agape and she hadn't moved;

"F-Freddie, w-what have they done to you?" her eyes brimmed with unshed tears,

"Nothing honey, why?" he moved slightly, a pain searing through his legs, "Damn." he frowned realising what had happened, "I got hurt by the bomb didn't I?…" Daphne's face softened into a sympathetic stare, she sighed,

"Yes honey," she walked over and softly cuddled him; he returned the cuddle affectionately.

"We'll get through this Daph baby, our love is strong enough." Fred pulled her in and kissed her, she pulled back,

"I know, but honey I'm not, I can't take knowing that you're not safe and I can't trust these two-" she shot a dirty glare at Velma and Shaggy, "-to tell me anything."

"Like Daph we were only doing it for your-"

"Like hell you were!" She cut in, "If you were doing it for me you would've told me that my fiancé was in hospital!" Daphne snapped; Shaggy looked down,

"I'm sorry Shag, I just-" she sighed, "I'm just trying to figure this all out. I miss you Freddie." Daphne said her eyes looking lost and full of pain, she sat down on the chair next to the bed and rested her head on her arm; Fred softly ran his hand through her hair,

"I've ruined everything," He admitted, "If I-"

"You didn't start the war." Daphne said flatly, "It's not your fault the war started, you only tried to do a good thing and stop people getting hurt, I'm just selfish, I wanted you with me."

"No Daphne, you're far from selfish, I may have tried to do a good thing, but I was too blind to see that I hurt the person I love the most by doing that." Fred put his hand under Daphne's chin and softly raised her head, "I'm coming home." He smiled and leaned forward kissing her on the lips, "For you." A startled Daphne began to beam; the sparkle beginning to show in her eyes. Fred smiled warmly at the grinning red-head,

"Happy with that baby?" he laughed as she kissed him fervently,

"Hell yes!" she breathed; he pulled her closer.

"Uh I hate to break things up-" smiled the sweet brunette nurse, "but it's time for your top up Mr Jones." She said, pulling out some morphine,

"Shall I get you a drink honey?" Daphne asked Fred, not wanting to see whatever the nurse was going to do; it would just be a painful reminder that he's hurt.

"Yes please kitten." He winked, "Water please." As she got up to leave he pulled her in for a quick kiss, "I love you." He whispered as she pulled away.

Velma jogged through the corridor to catch up with Daphne; placing a friendly hand on Daphne's shoulder, she grinned as Daphne began giggling,

"I've missed that." She grinned,

"What?"

"You, smiling." Velma poked Daphne playfully, "I'm sorry about everything." She looked down, "But… you're it!" she laughed running across the corridor. Daphne rolled her eyes,

"Don't be so childish Velma!" She put her hands on her hips and tried to hide her smirk; Velma chuckled. Daphne ran at her,

"You're it!" she laughed poking her back, "Boyaa!" she fist pumped and skipped to the water cooler. Velma skidded beside her and flicked Daphne's red hair; Daphne threw a drop of water over her and giggled as the brunette flicked water from the cooler at her. Daphne threatened Velma with the cup full of water in her hand,

"I'm only kidding." She smirked, "This is for my darling Freddie." She said childishly skipping back to his ward; Velma stuck her tongue out and the two laughed happily as they made their way back. Shaggy walked out to see the two girls in fits of laughter, Daphne desperately trying not to spill the water in her hand with every jerk of her lungs; he grinned at them,

"Like I'm going back to Scoob, you girls and guy have fun."

"O-kay, bye-Shaggy." Daphne gasped,

"Bye-Shag." Velma smiled breathlessly,

"Ha-ha, like you two can't even breathe now!" he laughed, "It's great to see everyone so happy now, seeya later."  
Finally catching their breaths the girls sat down in the chairs next to Fred's bed,

"Here's your poison honey." Daphne winked as she gave Fred his water,

"Ha-ha, Thank-you miss perfection." He grinned, "Nice to see that pearly smile of yours." Daphne began giggling uncontrollably,

"Oh no, all of her bottled up hyperness is coming out, quick get a gag." Velma joked; Daphne put her hand over her mouth to try and contain her laughter, it didn't work. Soon, Daphne had Fred and Velma in stitches at her contagious high pitched giggle; Fred enveloped the cute red-head into his arms and pulled her onto his hospital bed. Still giggling Daphne placed a small peck upon Fred's cheek and lay her head on half of the pillow. Velma smiled at the cuddling couple; closing their eyes, Fred and Velma drifted off to sleep. Daphne stared into the darkness of the ward, scared that if she closed her eyes she would wake up in the house and this all would've been a dream. Gently slipping herself from Freddie's protective hold, Daphne made her way into the corridor. Looking out of the large windows facing the mountainous landscape; Daphne began to chirp the lyrics to 'Don't want to miss a thing' by 'Aerosmith'.

"_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you babe; and I don't wanna miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you, babe; and I don't wanna miss a thing." _Feeling a hand on her shoulder Daphne jumped but soon relaxed when she turned to see her bespectacled best friend;

"Oh hey Vel." She smiled,

"What are you doing out here?" Velma asked groggily, obviously exhausted;

"I couldn't sleep." Daphne yawned;

"You seem pretty tired to me…" Velma remarked, "It's all okay now ya'know... with Fred I mean." She comforted the clearly confused red-head, "He's coming back, for you; and nothing's gonna change that now. He's got his mind set on your priorities."

Daphne sighed, "I know… Aren't I being a bit selfish though?"

"Daphne, I don't really think it's in your nature to be selfish. Look, Fred loves you so freaking much; he wants to come home now, to protect you and to be with you." Velma smiled warmly, "I'm so tired, I'm going back to sleep; you coming?"

"In a sec." Daphne smiled. Velma went back into the ward and sat in the reclining chair next to Fred's bed; closing her eyes, Velma drifted into a deep slumber. Looking back out across the mountains Daphne felt a wave of comfort drown her as she thought about Fred coming home. Suddenly, two gloved hands grabbed her tightly, stuffing a strange smelling fabric into her face; Daphne couldn't help but inhale the weird smelling substance while gasping in fear. Feeling her body slowly relax, her eyes slammed shut and she was forced into a world of unknown darkness.

* * *

**Author's note****:  
Oh unexpected ay ;) I have an idea where I'm taking this, so I hope you guys keep posted and let me know your thoughts :) Thanks for reading :D  
I really hope I'm doing this justice!**


	3. Chapter 13

**Author's note****: **Dragging it out too much? I think I may be; but hey-ho I hope it's okay; thirteenth chapter, I hope that's not un-lucky. The next chapter WILL be the last, haha. A lot of POV's in this one, but I think they help the reader to get into the thoughts of the characters and it feels a little more personal; maybe that's just me… haha.  
Please review; I really like to hear the reader's thoughts on my work. I don't take criticism too lightly but it's all part and parcel of progressing and learning so I guess *cringe* I wouldn't mind.  
But it's always an amazing and prestigious feeling to have a good review.

**I'd like to thank all of the people who have reviewed so far****; it really means a great deal, you people are great, thank-you so much! You raise my confidence and after having such low self esteem for so many years I can't actually put in words how much of a relief that it is! THANK-YOU!  
I can't do hearts on FanFic so I'll put kisses instead ;) xxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

_**Daphne's POV**_

Opening my eyes I scanned the dingy room before me, I knew that I wasn't anywhere familiar,

"H-hello? Where am I." I asked, my voice slightly hoarse, my chest getting tighter. I had a sharp realisation that I was tied up on the cold floor of what looked like an abandoned factory. I screamed in pain as I was hit in the head with a blunt object;

"Shut up." Said a husky voice, I recognised that voice; it was the General, but why would he do this to me?

"G-G-General?" I stammered, trying not to show my fear, but failing miserably,

"Oh clever girl, you're not just a pretty face are you." He smirked; putting his hand under my chin he lifted my head, "I feel bad for a pretty thing like you, but ya'know; we need Fred, he's one of our finest and I couldn't have manipulative you making him leave the army."

"Let me go!" I squirmed weakly and tried to break the uncomfortable rope, he hit me again. I began to cry, frightened for what he would do next,

"Shut your pretty little mouth miss Daphne!" He screwed up his face and furrowed his brow, "Now what to do with you. I _could _kill you, but that would be a waste of such a pretty young thing." He grinned evilly, winding my hair around his fingers he pulled it hard; I cried out in pain.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" I sobbed, "Please just let me go." I pleaded,

"And let you run straight to the authorities, I don't think so Ginge." He laughed; I frowned at him,

"My names Daphne!" He threatened to hit me once more and laughed as I flinched in fear; he put a thick metal chain on my leg and padlocked it to one of the rusty steel pipes in the corner of the room.

"You can move around a bit more now." He smiled untying the ropes from my legs and hands,

"How nice." I spat sarcastically; lunging at him, the chain on pulled me back. I collapsed to the floor and curled up in the corner, sobbing quietly.

"Now I've got to get back to work, I'll be back with some food later." I threw my baby heeled shoe square at his knee; he grimaced at me and threw it back violently; slamming the door shut on his way out. Resting my head in my hand, I ran my fingers through my now greasy hair screwing my face up in disgust I felt a hard object,

"Hey, what's this?" I said to myself; it was a hair clip. Ripping it out, I stuck the sharper end into the keyhole of the padlock. Trying to pick a lock with trembling hands wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do, but I needed to break free.

_**Fred's POV**_

I turned over in the hospital bed; Velma was sleeping in one of the reclining chairs next to my bed, I laughed quietly as a smile played on her lips and she twitched a little. I wondered where Daphne had disappeared to, '_She must have gone to get a drink_' I reassured myself; but a part of me was still curious and concerned. Trying to cease the worst case scenarios for Daphne that ran through my mind, I pushed myself from my bed and onto my feet. My leg hadn't been broken, just severely damaged, but I could still attempt at walking without crutches. I couldn't use crutches if I wanted to anyway, my left arm and four ribs had been broken I wouldn't be able to support myself. Slowly limping into the corridor I stared out of the large window on looking the mountains; oh how I wanted this war to end, so we all could go home. In the distance of the mountains, which were unscathed by the cruel claws of war and still in their natural glory, was a grubby old abandoned factory, I screwed my face in disgust; it ruined the look of the untouched mountainous that were so glorious. Looking closer I blinked a couple of times, checking my eyes were not making a deception; I saw a tiny little figure trotting away from the factory…

"Daphne!" I gasped in surprise; she looked a little hurt, she was holding her head and limping a little. Panicking I tried to make my way out of the hospital and to her aid as quickly as I could.

_**Daphne's POV**_

Thank God! I managed to pick the lock; I limped my way out of the begrimed factory and sighed in relief as I inhaled the fresh mountain air, it made a huge difference to the fowl air I had been breathing inside of the factory. I clutched my head in pain and felt a gross lump of dried blood on the spot where the General had hit me. I looked up to the hospital and longed to be in there now, next to Freddie. I stumbled across the large plain; I wasn't _that_ far from the hospital, but I knew that it would take me at least half an hour if not more to reach it; especially since I hurt my ankle pulling on the metal chain that gripped it only a few minutes ago. I spotted the General making his way to the abandoned factory so I concealed myself behind a large boulder, desperately hoping he wouldn't spot me, I was sure that my fate would be death if he did.

_**General's POV**_

As I made my way across the plain that inhibited some large boulders and bushes, I contemplated a way to dispose of the pretty little red-head I was holding captive. Killing her was the only way I could think of that would stop her from squealing to the authorities. Yes, I would kill her; but how? Stab her, shoot her thrash her to death; so many ways, which would be more effective and leave less evidence? Reaching the factory in which I held her imprisoned I came to the conclusion that stabbing her would be quieter and cleaner, in the heart I thought would be more productive. I laughed to myself at the thought of Fred coming back into the war and beating the bastards on the opposition when I get rid of his manipulating red-headed lover.

_**Daphne's POV**_

As the General entered the factory I ignored the pain in my ankle and made a desperate dash for the hospital; I _had _to get as far away as I could before the bastard found out I wasn't there and caught up with me. I got tired of running pretty quickly, my latest diagnose of asthma must've been kicking in; god I hated that! As I took a short break to breathe I felt a tap on my shoulder, I cried out in fear;

"Please no!" I pleaded beginning to sob, I was certain the General had caught me again;

"It's okay." I heard a soft voice reassure me; I looked up to see a young soldier, the same young soldier that had escorted me from the battlefield two days before. I collapsed onto the soldier, sobbing uncontrollably; he put his arms around me and sympathetically tried to reassure me.

"Miss Daphne, what happened?" he asked as my crying died down. I sniffed and began to inform him about the General, his eyes widened in shock; I didn't think he was ever going to believe me.

"Ma'am that's terrible!" He exclaimed; I sighed in the relief that he had believed me, "C'mon Ma'am, let's get you back to the hospital."

_**Fred's POV**_

Still limping my way to Daphne's destination I took a short break, I was exhausted and an intense pain shot through my ribs and legs, I collapsed under the pressure of the pain and began to cry slightly. I felt so useless; I couldn't even save the love of my life when she was in danger, what's wrong with me? I looked into the direction I needed to travel to reach Daphne to see a large Land Rover making its way towards me. I forced myself to stand up and waved my arms wildly at the car, feeling a rush of gratification as I saw Daphne in the van. Her eyes located me and she began to grin happily. I jumped into the Land Rover with Daphne's assistance and smiled at her warmly, putting my arm around her as she rested her head on my shoulder; but as I turned to face her, my smile disappeared and my brow furrowed in concern;

"Daphne honey what happened to your head?" Daphne placed her hand on the spot covered in dry blood and flinched,

"It's where he hit me," a tear descended from her eyes,

"Who?" I asked, feeling anger well up inside me;

"The General." She looked down at her hands and twiddled them nervously; did she think I wasn't going to believe her? Whatever she says goes; I frowned, trying to control my anger, there was no use yelling now, he's not here.

"You're safe now baby, and that bastards a dead man." I comforted her and pulled her closer, "I'll keep you safe."

"He said that you were the best soldier they had and that he couldn't have me manipulating you to come out of the army, so he was going to 'dispose' of me." She sobbed into my chest, I held her affectionately and kissed her lovingly; _he_ was going to pay for this.

_**Normal POV**_

When they arrived at the hospital Daphne and Fred thanked the young soldier; Daphne hugged him appreciatively and Fred shook his hand with a smile. A nurse came out immediately to take a look at the couple; she took them inside treated Daphne's wounds and situated Fred on his hospital bed. Velma walked outside, woken by all of the commotion and ran to Daphne's side,

"Daphne oh my gosh are you okay? What happened?" she asked frantically; Daphne explained to the bespectacled brunette what she last remembered at the hospital and the events that followed, when she woke up in the factory, what the General had done and how she escaped.

_**Velma's POV**_

I couldn't believe my ears; how could the General do that? If I was stronger I'd give that bastard a good 'ole ass kicking, but I'm pretty sure Fred will take care of that. And to think, she was right outside the door; if I hadn't of fallen asleep so quickly I could've stopped him. Daphne went to the hospital shower, Fred and I waited outside of the shower rooms, no-one was going to get her again if we had anything to do with it. The young soldier had called the cops and they were in hiding, ready for the General to come so they could pounce on him like a cat on a mouse. Speak of the devil, he walks in strutting his stuff, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Frederick, Ma'am." He greeted Fred and I; I could see Fred trembling, I knew he wanted to kill the General for what he had done, but he was trying to keep composed. We nodded in reply;

"Have you seen Miss Blake, I need to speak to her."

"No." We lied,

"Oh I see." He said, a grin playing on his lips, he thought he was safe, no fucking way.

"Freeze!" The cops shouted, surrounding the General. He looked entirely shocked; Fred and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression as they shoved him into the authorities' car. Just at that moment, Daphne exited the shower room; fluffing up her wet hair. She looked at the General in the car as the cops drove off; fear in her eyes. Fred grabbed her, pulled her onto his lap and enveloped her tenderly into a cuddle, she sunk into him, yawning she closed her eyes and clutched Fred's arm. I smiled at the perfect couple next to me

_**Daphne's POV**_

I looked up at Freddie and gazed into his azure blue eyes; he looked down at me and smiled affectionately.

"I love you." He mouthed; I mouthed it back in reply and laid my head on his chest; he stood up with me still in his arms and carried me to his hospital bed. Placing me on the left side and pulling the covers over me, he put his strong arm around me and pulled me closer; I felt his warm breath on my neck and I shivered with delight; he held me closer. My eyelids became heavier; Freddie and I simultaneously closed our eyes, I could finally sleep.

_**Velma's POV**_

Fighting to keep my eyes open I stared at the hospital doors; waiting for a certain someone to come back. Fred and Daphne had been so sweetly reunited and their romance was overwhelmingly adorable, but I wanted my_ own_ romance. Recapping the past weeks I stopped myself; that was the past, whatever problems we had faced as a gang were over. The present is what we need to focus on now; finishing this damned war and going _home_, to Coolsville. I leant my head on my hand, tapping my feet impatiently.

**BANG**

Shit. That was a loud bomb; I almost lost my skin I jumped so high. That was the biggest I had heard since being here, maybe it was because we were closer to the battlefield, whatever the reason, that was a_ huge _explosion.

**BANG**

This one was louder than before, I began to feel frightened. I vacated to the back ward with Fred and Daphne. Fred was rocking Daphne in his arms; she was wide eyed, fear stricken and we both knew it. Since the start of the war, the whole situation had forced Daphne to become a lot more fearful. She grasped his arm; the signature 'Daphne move' that meant she was frightened and the one person she needed was Fred. As Fred cradled her, he whispered the reassuring words that I knew would calm her;

"It's okay kitten, I'm here with you; we're fine, I'm here, I'm not leaving." She sunk into his arms and buried her face in his chest; he cuddled her, kissing her and constantly alleviating her anxiety by whispering the words, 'I'm here with you' and 'I'm not leaving you.'

**BANG**

I jumped for the reclining chair in shock. Pulling a duvet I had been given from the nurse over my head I closed my eyes. Why can't this all just be over?


	4. Chapter 14

**Author's note: So, it's my last chapter, (finally); it's pretty short but I thought I'd just finally give you the happy ending you've been expecting.  
I think I'll miss writing this, it's been quite enjoyable :) Thank-you to all of the reviewers :) and to Polska for giving me the honour of writing sequel chapters the amazing story Polska has written :D  
Review please :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Shaggy and Scooby burst through the back ward door and leapt into the two free reclining chairs. Velma pulled the duvet from her head and laughed as she saw the chicken couple with their heads buried in the chairs and bottoms sticking in the air.

"Jinkies guys, what an entrance." She chuckled; Shaggy looked up and smiled,

"Like, Scoob and I met a soldier on the way up; he said this could be the deciding battle, weather we like, win or lose."

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed,

"We'll win, of course we will." Fred smiled; Velma looked at Fred questionably, "We will!" Fred remarked. As the gang fell quiet, shouting was heard from the battlefield;

**BANG**

**silence**

"Is it over?" a cute little voice came from inside Fred's arms; Fred grinned at the petite red-head he was holding. Cheering was heard from the battlefield, celebratory cheering. The gang jumped with joy, hugging each other and beaming with delight. The war was over; Coolsville had won!

"C'mon guys let's go see." Daphne said, pulling the gang along like an eager child to her presents on Christmas day. The gang applauded and cheered as they looked onto the battlefield full of celebrating soldiers; Daphne wiped a tear of happiness from her eye, Fred smiled warmly, holding her waist. Velma looked up at Shaggy,

"Like Velma." Shaggy blushed, "I love you." He said looking down and shuffling his feet. Velma quickly pecked him on the lips. He looked at her, stunned; his expression softened and he pulled her into a hug. The already embracing Fred and Daphne smiled at their two best friends before them,

"Time to go home." Daphne looked up at the blonde;

"For sure." He whispered, "Time to go home." A sigh rattled out of him. '_Finally, a happy ending._'

* * *

Daphne threw her bags to the floor and kart wheeled across the hallway of Mystery Inc's home; Fred laughed in amusement at his sweet, red-headed fiancé. Velma and Shaggy grabbed their bags from the van and playfully hit each other as they made their way up the path into their suburban home; Scooby bounded into the hall and skidded on the marvellous marble floor. The Mystery Inc. house was huge and pretty expensive; but the gang had put all of their money together to buy it, so money wasn't a setback. Each member of the gang darted to their rooms and jumped on the beds. Fred and Daphne shared a room with a king sized bed, Velma had a room of her own and Shaggy shared with his 'ole buddy 'ole pal Scooby-Doo. Daphne crossed her legs and sat on her and Fred's bed, biting her lip playfully,

"Freddie." She ginned mischievously, beckoning him to the bed. As he went to sit down she pulled him on top of her,

"Steady tiger." He joked,

"Rar." She growled humorously. Fred laughed as the playful red-head pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. The couple moved under the covers, fooling around and kissing fervently; Daphne had already undone Fred's shirt and he was half way through undressing her;

"Who wants dinner." Velma called from the kitchen, "Pizza."

Scooby and Shaggy were in the kitchen in a flash, they never hold back when it comes to food. Fred and Daphne looked at each other;

"We'll do this later." They laughed in unison as they jumped from the bed and ran downstairs. Velma chuckled as Daphne and Fred entered the kitchen; both of them had ruffled hair and Fred was doing his shirt up.

"You two can't stop can you." She giggled;

"What?" Daphne smiled,

"Loving each other." Velma said as if it was evident;

"That's never gonna happen!" Fred remarked truthfully,

"Ever." Ginned Daphne as she took a slice of pizza. The gang sat at the table, eating their pizza and discussing all there was to discuss; laughing and joking about all of the good memories they each shared.

"It's so good to be home." Daphne beamed,

"It's so good to be home." The gang echoed in harmony.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" approved Scooby.

* * *

**So that's my happy ending. I hope you guys like it; thank-you for reading :D**


End file.
